


Время для любви

by AbsurdBread



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdBread/pseuds/AbsurdBread
Summary: Война закончилась, теперь появилось время и для любви





	Время для любви

**Author's Note:**

> время действия - вскоре после завершения событий первой части.  
вообще это должно было стать частью "Долгой дороги в бездну" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465294/chapters/35900814), но отвалилось по пути, так как упорно не вписывалось в общий текст.

\- Ну что, когда мы займемся сексом? – спрашивает Ньют. Только что он в красках расписывал, как собирается писать свои мемуары, вот разберется с уцелевшими образцами – и сразу сядет за книгу и обязательно, обязательно опишет там, какие ужасные, нечеловеческие страдания ему приходилось претерпевать в поделенной напополам лаборатории.  
Германн даже не удивляется смене темы.  
\- А ты явно не из тех, кто готов ходить кругами и томно вздыхать.  
\- Неужели я хоть раз давал повод заподозрить, что я способен на подобное? Да ладно, Гермс, мы взрослые люди, можно же в кои-то веки обойтись без этих птичьих ухаживаний и танцев. - Готтлиб неопределенно покачивает головой. - Нет, Гермс, правда. Ты хорош, я тоже. Ты мне нравишься, я тебе тоже. Мы дрифт-совместимы и были друг у друга в головах, а война закончилась. Чего ждать? – Германн негромко смеется и треплет Ньюта по волосам.  
\- Действительно. Война действительно закончена, - с некоторым изумлением повторяет Германн, словно только что не обсуждал с Ньютом его планы на мирное время.  
\- Что возвращает нас к теме. Как насчет сегодня?  
\- Но не считаешь, что это будет несколько… неуместно? Официально у нас все еще траур.  
\- Я считаю, надо радоваться, что мы живы, всеми доступными нам способами. Они бы не похвалили нас за унылость. Вот что сказал бы Алекс, если бы узнал, что в память о нем и его жене все в Шаттердоме приняли обет трезвости и безбрачия и остаток своих дней провели в унылом воздержании? Правильно: _bolnije yjobki_. Вопрос в том, хочешь ты меня или нет.  
Германн несколько томительных и бесконечных для Ньюта секунд молчит, с мягкой, рассеянной улыбкой перебирая пряди его спутанных волос, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Хочу, конечно. Это будет как минимум любопытно.  
\- Любопытно?! – фыркает Ньют, резко садясь и оборачиваясь к Германну, - любопытно?! Да это будет охренительно! – Германн обхватывает его за плечи и укладывает обратно к себе на колени, Ньют мечтательно закрывает глаза. - О-о, да, я наконец-то узнаю, что же ты так старательно прячешь под своим пиджаком.  
\- Рудиментарную третью руку, - равнодушно бросает Германн, чем вызывает у Ньюта приступ неудержимого смеха, - и зеленую чешую на спине, - Ньют присвистывает:  
\- Сексуально!  
\- Никогда не сомневался в том, что ты извращенец.

***

\- Как ты хочешь? – спрашивает Ньют. Они уже минут десять лежат на узкой кровати в комнате Германна, и Германн даже обнимает его, но не предпринимает никаких действий, даже теперь отвечает он не сразу.  
\- Ну, вариантов несколько, и…  
\- Я имею в виду, - Ньют ловко выворачивается из объятий и садится верхом на бедра Германна, - с чего ты хочешь начать.  
\- Признаться не знаю… - аккуратно, пожалуй даже слишком осторожно поглаживая талию Ньюта, Германн слегка хмурится, словно у него слишком много вариантов и он не может выбрать, - если ты будешь сверху, как сейчас, то быстро устанешь, хотя мне будет удобно и вид будет очень хорош. Ты сам выберешь темп, вместо того, чтобы указывать мне, а я… да, я получу истинное удовольствие, смотря на выражение твоего лица… 

В обществе своей правой руки Ньют иначе представлял себе первый секс с Германном. Он думал, что придет, дерзко поцелует, оставит пару засосов на шее, прижмет к стене, а затем уложит Германна прямо на его рабочем столе, потеснив ноутбук и заметки. А потом эти невозможные ноги будут обхватывать его талию, пока Германн, чья не до конца расстегнутая рубашка будет липнуть к мокрому от пота телу, будет стонать его имя.

В воображении все это выглядело очень круто. Однако Германн из плоти и крови оказался далеко не таким мягким и податливым, как его выдуманный двойник, и быстро перехватил инициативу, не сделав при этом ни одного резкого движения. И вот уже Ньют, точно загипнотизированный, позволяет всё больше распалять себя прикосновениями и оттягивать собственно секс – и это даже лучше любой самой продуманной фантазии. А Германн продолжает, всё таким же, негромким и спокойным голосом, не переставая при этом касаться Ньюта везде, где только дотянется:  
\- Если ты встанешь на колени, то картина тоже получится великолепная, - явно наслаждаясь его реакцией, Германн проводит руками по ягодицам Ньюта и чуть сжимает. Ньют наклоняется, чтобы начать расстегивать рубашку Германна, однако тот убирает его руки, не дав расстегнуть хотя бы одну пуговицу. Ньют готов взвыть от досады и от желания _большего_. – Хотя мне придется смотреть в глаза Атиллы или кого ты там набил на спине?  
\- Аттикона, - поправляет Ньют, который не позволит коверкать имена кайдзю, как бы его сейчас ни вело из-за возбуждения и Германна, который настолько невыносимо _Германн_, что это должно быть запрещено особой конвенцией ООН. - А если лежа?  
\- Тебе это тоже понравится, не сомневаюсь. Конечно, я не смогу коснуться тебя везде, где захотел бы, но зато смогу закрыть тебе рот рукой, если будешь слишком громким. А что-то мне подсказывает, что ты будешь.  
\- Но… но… - Ньюту явно сложно говорить, он с трудом подбирает слова, слегка раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и потираясь бедрами о бедра Германна, - тебе-то будет удобно?  
\- Вполне. Хотя я устану быстрее, чем хотел бы, - Германн аккуратно прижимает ладонь к промежности Ньюта и несильно гладит возбужденный член сквозь брюки. Ньют стонет не столько из-за невероятного удовольствия, сколько от предвкушения, и принимается расстегивать свою рубашку. Раз уж Германн не хочет раздеваться, надо подать ему пример – показать, что тут совершенно нечего смущаться, Ньют вот совершенно не смущается.  
\- Кстати, мне показалось, - дрожащие пальцы совершенно не помогают в таком простом деле как расстегивание пуговиц, - или во всех твоих описаниях ты трахаешь меня, а не наоборот?  
\- Ты против?  
\- Да нет вообще-то, - разобравшись, наконец, с пуговицами, Ньют театрально широким жестом кидает рубашку на пол и восклицает: – возьми же меня скорее! – и добавляет на порядок тише и жалобнее, - а то сейчас яйца взорвутся. Эти твои рассказы – просто отвал башки.  
Германн отвечает негромким самодовольным смехом 

Когда он представлял себе первый секс Ньютом, то больше думал о том, что всё испортит своим желанием не спешить. Не представляя никаких конкретных сцен, он опасался, что ему будет неловко, что Ньют будет слишком напорист и нагл, и, чего доброго, скинет штаны прямо на пороге. Однако Ньют очень верно задал вопрос о его предпочтениях, и теперь Германн, говоря, может постепенно убрать линии обороны. А тактильность Гейзлера оказалась изумительным дополнением - Ньют буквально тает в руках Германна, и это заводит даже больше, чем Германн мог предположить.

Германн почему-то упускает тот момент, когда Ньют снимает с него брюки и теперь смотрит на Гейзлера почти что с вежливым недоумением, как будто и не зная, что тот намерен сделать дальше. Ньюту хочется рассмеяться, но вместо этого он, пристально смотря в глаза Германну, медленно облизывает губы, и Германн издает тихое «О!».

Ньют ждал этого момента ужасно долго, недели две наверное, а до этого еще пару лет, и теперь, он должен показать высший пилотаж и взять этот член целиком в одно движение. Участившееся дыхание Германна воодушевляет, однако Ньют переоценивает свои силы и, закашлявшись, вынужден отстраниться, смаргивая невольно выступившие слезы. Германн гладит его по голове:  
\- Не спеши так, у нас тут не соревнование, - Ньют кивает и, сглотнув, снова облизывает губы.

Теперь он не старается взять как можно глубже, вместо этого гораздо активнее двигая языком, и совершенно теряя голову от того, как громко дышит Германн, как всё его тело напрягается, как он осторожно, едва уловимо касается затылка Ньюта.  
\- Д-должен сказать, у тебя отлично получается, - произносит Германн. Его голос, как не без гордости отмечает Ньют, звучит немного выше обычного, - однако… если ты продолжишь в таком духе, меня хватит еще на пару минут, не больше.  
Ньют выпускает его член изо рта с громким чмокающим звуком, и выпрямляется, запыхавшийся и очень довольный собой. Германн, распластавшись на кровати, дышит тяжело и смотрит на Ньюта расфокусированным взглядом. Таким расслабленным Ньют не видел Германна, наверное, никогда. Удивительно - чтобы Германн Готтлиб наконец вздохнул спокойно и расслабился нужно было только закончить войну и сделать ему минет. Всего-то! Ньют чуть не фыркает от смеха.

Только теперь Германн позволяет снять с себя рубашку. Когда Ньют понимает, что под рубашкой вообще-то есть еще майка, то он выгляди почти разочарованным.  
\- Ты как будто бронированный, - без издевки, разве что с легким удивлением произносит он.  
\- Я легко замерзаю.  
\- Тогда это оставим, - улыбается Ньют и целует Германна возле ключицы. – Ну что, вперед? У тебя смазка-то есть? А резинки?  
\- Доктор Гейзлер, - самым сухим тоном, какой Ньют только слышал, укоряет его Германн, - вы думаете, я настолько наивен, что не удосужился предпринять никаких приготовлений?  
Смех Ньюта оглушительно громко отражается от бетонного потолка, он спешно зажимает себе рот ладонью, выговорив лишь сдавленно:  
\- Даже сейчас будешь называть меня доктором?  
\- Непроизвольная реакция на глупые вопросы.

***

Ощущения настолько хорошо забытые, что кажутся новыми, но Ньют, кажется, уже настолько возбужден, что не способен ощутить дискомфорт или неудобство. Германну приходится останавливать и удерживать Ньюта, когда тот нетерпеливо пытается принять как можно больше и насаживается на пальцы Германна так, словно совершенно не думает о том, что может навредить себе.  
\- Слушай, Гермс, - сдавленно говорит Ньют, не переставая двигать бедрами навстречу движениям руки Германна, - про яйца я не шутил. Как бы хороший вечер не закончился отмыванием кровавых ошметков моей мужественности с твоих стен.  
\- А ты умеешь создать атмосферу.

***

Кровать слишком узкая, ему не очень удобно опираться – колени того и гляди соскользнут. Ньют мысленно делает заметку, что в следующий раз – а следующий раз будет, он костьми ляжет, чтобы был – надо будет найти комнату с кроватью побольше.

Поначалу Ньют суетится, то и дело давится смешком, старается устроиться так, чтобы точно не упасть, и постоянно спрашивает – удобно ли, не больно ли, приятно ли, если что, ты говори, хорошо? Одной рукой Германн придерживает его за бедро, готовый остановить, если Ньют снова решит, что ему нужно всё и сразу, но на этот раз Ньют осторожнее.

Поток болтовни прерывается, Ньют замолкает, точно оглушённый всеми ощущениями и неправдоподобной реальностью момента, и все, что затем Германн слышит, это громкое дыхание и - _о господи боже_ \- тихие стоны. Мысли Ньюта отдаются в голове Германна - _чертчертчертчертчерт_, - и взгляд у него шалый, безумный как тогда, когда он впервые рассказывал Германну об идее дрифта с кайдзю.

\- Я не ошибся, вид действительно отличный, - шепчет Германн. Его пальцы обхватывают член Ньюта и делают пару плавных движений вверх-вниз. Ньют издает странный звук – нечто среднее между «ах» и «черт» - и заставляет себя замедлиться.  
\- Нога нормально? – уточняет он.  
\- Не волнуйся, я кончу прежде, чем она успеет начать болеть.  
\- Значит, я чертовски хорош! Я не сомневался! - Германн смеется и гладит его по колену.

***

Ньют подается навстречу в таком бешеном темпе, что и Германну уже приходится двумя руками удерживать Ньюта от слишком резких движений, хотя и ему уже сложнее контролировать себя. По мере приближения оргазма его движения становятся всё более резкими. Хочется еще, еще быстрее, хочется вцепиться руками и ногами, всей кожей ощутить жар, исходящий от Ньюта, слизнуть капли пота, выступившие на его лице. Германн даже не замечает, в какой момент удовольствие достигает пика и он, беззвучно открыв рот, замирает, вцепляясь в Ньюта с такой силой, что, возможно от его пальцев останутся синяки.  
Еще несколько движений и Ньют кончает следом за ним, зажав себе рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать громкий стон, и Германн, сам взмокший и запыхавшийся, уже знает, что в следующий раз – а следующий раз будет, он костьми ляжет, чтобы был – найдет такое место, где можно будет хоть кричать в голос, если очень захочется.

***

\- Пересменка только через пару часов, - вяло бормочет Ньют, кое-как втискиваясь рядом с Германном на край кровати, - думаю, мы успеем в душ, пока там не станет слишком людно.  
\- Да, пожалуй, - соглашается Германн. Оргазм лишил его сил, и теперь он слишком расслаблен и вял. – Или ты можешь взять влажные салфетки со стола.  
\- У тебя и это есть?  
\- Повторюсь, - Германн очень пытается изобразить строгий тон, но не может, он слишком устал, ему слишком хорошо, - ты _действительно _думал, что я настолько наивен, что не удосужился предпринять _никаких _приготовлений?  
\- Ничего такого я не думал, - удивительно кротко кивает Ньют. Коротко поцеловав Германна в голое плечо, он поднимается, чтобы взять салфетки.


End file.
